Homeworld: The Long Journey
by Wheresmekilt
Summary: I decided to write this after playing through Homeworld and thinking just how great the storyline is. The game itself is somewhat mediocre, but the story deserves extra mention. Thus, this is both a game walkthrough of sorts, and a 3rd ltd POV story.
1. Disclaimer

Right. I keep forgetting to do this:

I DON'T OWN THE HOMEWORLD SERIES! I wish I did, though. Kolthas Naabal is mine, so are most of the characters, but Karan Sjet is not, nor the whole plot. I'm merely filling in an excellent storyline with background and characterization. So, yeah. I love you, Relic Studios!

Anyway.

Author's notes and crap, just to get everything out and forestall comments. I'm a hopeless romantic, so unless Kolthas gets chunked... he's ending up with someone. Heh.

I admit, my names that I make up are horrible. Don't give me flak about those, though.

The control center is set up like the game interface is, to make you Homeworld players at home...world. Thus, it may not be quite feasible, but deal with it.

Righto then. On to the story, and enjoy!


	2. Prologue

The Scaffold circled the desert planet. Below, many looked up to watch the near-mythical Mothership pass by. The huge colony ship was greeted with cheers and prayers by most, a few muttering curses at it. One Kharaki stood silent, though. While others remarked on the passing, or even dedicated a few thoughts to it, newly-christened Commander Kolthas Naabal was more interested in his guests. "What do you mean, I've got no choice? I'm barely nineteen seasons old! You've got to be kidding me." He rubbed his eyes as the Sjet envoy stood politely in his doorway. 

"You cannot turn it down. You must command the Mothership." Kolthas grimaced.

"There's got to be someone more qualified than I am. I mean, I'm not trained as a warrior. I am a flight engineer, that's all!" The envoy sighed.

"Kolthas Naabal, you have been selected to command the Mothership precisely because you are not a warrior. The Daiamid wants to ensure that peaceful actions will be taken first, to keep trade relations open. As to qualifications, that is true, but there are none who are... quite like you." The envoy smiled thinly, recalling the information on the reluctant Commander. Kolthas Naabal was well-known for striking down his own Kiith-sa, to protect another Kharaki. His Kiith-sa had been attempting to gain access to a neuronicist's files, and Kolthas had been working with that neuronicist to develop an advanced control interface. The Naabal Kiith-sa grew angry as he was denied access, and drew his weapon. It was later ruled by the Daiamid that Kolthas was out of line, but his punishment was light. Considering the crime, it was a miracle he survived at all, let alone be protected so. That Kharaki neuronicist was Karan Sjet. "Please arrive at the spaceport tomorrow morning. The shuttle will depart at sunrise." Kolthas smiled bitterly as the envoy turned to leave.

"Do I need to wear my Commander's uniform?" The envoy glanced back, and Kolthas heard a sly chuckle.

"That would be appropriate, yes." The door closed on a choice swear word.


	3. Testing Grounds

Kolthas picked at the sleeve of his white uniform as he waited for his shuttle to depart. He had strapped in over fifteen minutes ago, and apparently the departure clearance was taking a while. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, reflecting on his unfortunate situation. Sure, commanding the Mothership was a great honour, but it was also a great responsibility, and if he made even one mistake... his head would be on the line. It could easily be the end of his life. He suddenly felt the ship jerk, and realized that the shuttle was taking off. _Finally_, he thought remorsefully. _After all the waiting, here goes nothing_. _I guess that it'll be nice to get off this rock_. After the short ride up, he felt the bumps as the shuttle docked with the Mothership. He cracked his neck wearily, and exited the small craft. He stopped cold, taking in the beautiful sight. Standing in the hanger bay, he could see Kharak and the star system it inhabited. The stars gleamed brightly, as if beckoning to him. After about five minutes of marveling, a hand gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a man wearing the colours of Kiith Paktu. The man smiled gently at him.

"You're Commander Kolthas Naabal?" Kolthas shrugged.

"Not willingly, I'll give you that." The Paktu man barked out a quick laugh, and then motioned to the hanger's entrance.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kolthas nodded.

"That it is, my friend. That it is." The Paktu held out his hand.

"Huras. Huras Paktu." Kolthas shook his hand. Huras pointed towards a door nearby. "This way, Commander." Kolthas grimaced at the title, but fell into step behind Huras. "So, Commander, you're not excited to lead our people home?" Kolthas snorted.

"I'd be more excited if I didn't know better. That is to say, more than likely this is Naabal-sa's way of punishing me. The moment I screw up, bang." He mimed cutting his throat. Huras smiled gently.

"Perhaps it is more than that, Commander. Anyhow, you were briefed before you boarded, correct?" Kolthas nodded slowly.

"Yes. It was short and unhelpful, but yes." The pair turned and boarded an elevator. Huras punched in a command, and it rose serenely. "What's this all about, anyway? I mean, I know that I'll have to make decisions about everything, but what's the point of driving me nuts with as little information as possible? You'd think that people would want the Commander..." He trailed off as the doors opened. Huras chuckled.

"Shall we say that it makes a bigger impression the less you know." The bridge bustled with activity. Kolthas walked over to one area, labelled 'Sensors', and watched wide eyed as the technicians worked. Huras took the speechless Commander by the elbow and guided him to a large circular indentation in the bridge deck. As Kolthas entered the lowered area, screens around him flickered on. He could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes wink at him, but he forgot the feeling as he looked at... "The Mothership. This view is from the outside. You can rotate it any way you want. Try it out." Kolthas reached out and touched the hologram, and moved his finger to one side. The view of the Mothership rotated to face the side. He noticed a line of fighters, waiting for orders, and touched one of them. A box showing the scout's current condition and target appeared. Huras nodded to a tech nearby. "You can begin the testing. First off, we'll try the comm system. Opening a link to the scout squadron. Go ahead, give them an order." Kolthas grinned.

"Squad-" A designation appeared, hovering in the hologram above the scouts. "- Kilaar, assume X formation." After a second of hesitation, the fighters quickly maneuvered to form an X in the air. Huras smiled.

"Good job, Commander. You're getting the hang of this." A tech called out quickly.

"Commander, we've dropped a wall of drones up ahead. You can test both the effectiveness of formations and the command interface by-" Kolthas was already in motion.

"Squad Kilaar, assume Delta formation and accelerate to full. You'll see a group of drones; attack and destroy." Huras slapped the Commander on the shoulder.

"Right, I guess I'll be out of here. Good luck, Commander. You seem like you'll do well, though." Kolthas turned from the holo showing the scouts opening fire on the drones.

"Wait, Huras; who are you, anyway?" The Paktu man looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm the person who designed this interface." Kolthas grinned at him.

"Works pretty well, I'd say." Huras grinned back, and left the bridge. As the elevator doors closed, a feminine voice whispered huskily into Kolthas' ear.

"Targets destroyed, Commander. There's another group off to the side, for tactic-setting testing." Kolthas started.

"Whoah. I know that voice. Nah, it cou-" Laughter resounded in his ears. "Karan Sjet?" He turned, but no one stood behind him. Karan's voice whispered to him once more.

"Kolthas Naabal, it's been too long. No, don't bother turning around. I am the Mothership now." He winced.

"You underwent the surgery? Karan..." He quickly called out a few more orders, and the scouts attacked the second wall of drones aggressively. "Right, well. I hope you know what you're doing, Karan, because some lunatic recommended me for this job." She laughed again, and he glared suspiciously at the floor. He saw a small speaker, and heard her voice coming from it. It was loud enough for him, and no other.

"That lunatic was me, Kolthas." She spoke with a note of apology, and Kolthas grinned.

"I was wondering who had enough pull to get me on board. I didn't want to do this at first, because I thought it was a political ploy by Naabal-sa. He's got it out for me now." He shrugged. "Now that I know it's you, I guess I can stop worrying about getting tossed in the brig right off." He recalled the fighters. "Good job, Kilaar group. Fall back to the Mothership and refuel."

"Commander, this is Fleet Command. I recommend that we build a research ship to both test our manufacturing capabilities, and to provide us with an advanced science facility." Kolthas laughed.

"Good idea. Engineering, go ahead with construction."

The harvester hovered aimlessly in space, and Kolthas decided to test that, as well. "Harvester Alpha, get scrounging." The pilot's voice crackled through the speaker at his feet.

"Affirmative, Commander." Karan's voice followed the pilot's.

"Research ship built, Commander. Recommend you start the scientists on researching a new fighter chassis." He nodded and opened a channel to the science vessel.

"Hoy, you lads, get cracking on a new fighter chassis." He rotated the view, to see the harvester approach the docking pad on the back of the Mothership. The pilot radioed in.

"Harvester Alpha, coming in. There's nothing left to gather, Commander." Kolthas nodded.

"Nice job, Alpha." Karan's voice suddenly erupted from the overhead speakers.

"All crews, hyperdrives ready to engage in ten minutes." She whispered to the bewildered Commander as the broadcast cut off.

"There's a salvage corvette that's just been made. Recommend that you try salvaging a target drone here." The holo screen zoomed to focus on another drone. Kolthas selected the corvette, and opened yet another channel.

"Corvette Banwu, salvage that drone up ahead." He smiled and whispered to the speaker by his feet, "This could get a bit routine after a while..."

The corvette returned after grabbing the drone, and shortly after, Karan announced that the hyperdrives were charged and awaiting Kolthas' signal. He turned to his executive officer, finally ready for whatever lay ahead. "Engage the hyperdrives." Karan spoke from his feet once more.

"Hyperdrives engaging. Good luck."


	4. First Blood

While in hyperspace, Kolthas Naabal sat in his office with his feet up and listened to Karan outline the test. "We'll arrive close to the Khar-Selim, which has been traveling the last ten years on traditional drives to reach the outskirts of the system. If there should be a problem with our hyperdrive, the Khar-Selim will provide support and re-supply." Kolthas grinned.

"Hopefully, of course, that won't be a big deal." Karan chuckled.

"Hopefully. However, it's always good to have a back-up plan." The Commander sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Gaah, I'm too young for this job." Karan seemed amused.

"I'm younger than you are, Kolthas." He snorted.

"Yeah, I know. It's just... I mean, I'm not even barely trained in this. It's a bit odd to have _me _command the whole fleet." Suddenly, alarms blared.

"Coming out of hyperspace in five." He jumped from his chair, and raced to the bridge.

"Paint me a picture, Karan." She hesitated.

"We must have misjumped. I'm not picking up the Khar-Selim. I'm beginning to search for them." Kolthas stepped into the indentation in the bridge deck, and the hologram flared to life. He spun, surveying the Mothership and its surroundings.

"I've got a b-" Kolthas overrode the tech's words, trying to dispel the same feeling in _his _gut.

"Don't say that! It just makes it worse." Karan came back on line.

"I'm picking up an odd signal, but that's it. Recommend that we send a probe to investigate." Kolthas snarled.

"This isn't good. Harvester Alpha, begin collecting. Kilaar Squadron, protect it. Research, how's the new chassis coming?" The scientists reported back quickly.

"We finished a little while ago. Right now, we're working on corvette drives." Kolthas began to pace.

"Right. Get cracking." Suddenly, he sprang out of the hologram and raced out of the bridge. A few techs exchanged glances, but they all worked on monitoring the situation at hand rather than evaluating their Commander's mental health.

Kolthas arrived at the Engineering section a few minutes later. Thanking Sajuuk for elevators, he dashed out of the lift and scattered a few green workers. He grabbed a sketchpad and began to scribble furiously. After a few minutes, he handed the pad to one of the engineers and grinned.

"Send that to the research ship. That should help." With that, he raced back up to the bridge. In the small elevator, he heard Karan laugh.

"Once an engineer, always an engineer, eh?" Kolthas grinned.

"Well, it's what I do best."

A few minutes later, he heard the research ship report in. "Thank whoever sent that design idea; we just put the finishing touches on a light corvette. We're trying to crank up the chassis and get a heavy corvette, but it'll take a while." Kolthas touched the image of the research ship lightly.

"Try adding a second turret." The scientist sighed.

"Yeah, Commander. We've already got that designed in." Kolthas shrugged and shifted the view over to the harvesting Alpha. They were nearing the odd signal, and he tapped the harvester.

"Alpha, head on back. Don't get too close to that signal, just in case it's trouble." He sighed and cut the connection. "Right. Come on, lads, don't take too long getting that corvette designed..." Ten minutes later, he got his wish.

"Commander, we got it done. We still need to test-" Kolthas cut him off.

"No time for that. I'm going to build five of 'em." The scientist gasped.

"Commander, there still may be bugs we have to work out. We don't know if the power demands are too great. The corvette may tear itself apart!" Kolthas sighed.

"We don't have time. Consider this your testing. Hey, if we aren't lucky, you may even get a baptism of fire." He broke the link and sighed.

"Karan, get the assembly lines rolling. Five heavy corvettes and a probe. Send the probe to the source of the signal as soon as it's done." She whispered from beneath his feet.

"Probe away, one heavy corvette on its way out. I'm patching the feed in to your station." He watched as the probe zoomed in towards the unknown signal. What he saw shocked him and sickened him at the same time.

"In the name of-" It was the Khar-Selim. At least, what was left of it.

Karan gasped. "What happened?" Kolthas shook his head and touched the images of the heavy corvettes, labelled Lrahii Squadron.

"Right, you lads get ready to escort-" Suddenly Karan spoke calmly but hurriedly.

"Unidentified ships closing fast. At current speed, they'll be here in thirty seconds."

"Lrahii Squadron, stand by to intercept. Go evasive if they start shooting, but return fire." The incoming ships appeared on the hologram, and Kolthas snarled.

"Those aren't-"

"Lrahii Squadron taking fire! Engaging attackers- got one." Kolthas' voice rang out, strong and clear.

"Take them out. Banwu, prepare to head over to the Khar-Selim to retrieve data record-"

"Lrahii Three, return to Mothership for repairs."

"Lrahii Two, took a hit on my fuel line, need-"

"Lrahii Two, this is Fleet Command. I've got you on my screens, fall back to Mothership with Three."

"Lrahii One, enemies defeated. Wait, no! There's another wave!"

"Lrahii Squadron, fall back to Mothership. Lrahiis Two and Three rejoining the fight."

"Thanks, Command."

"Second wave destroyed."  
"The hell! They've got missiles! I can't shake- taken damage, but I'm still good."

"Sweet Sajuuk! They're coming in again!"

"Lrahii Squadron, full power to weapons. Take them out fast."

"Lrahii Four, taking heavy damage, fall-"

"Eject kid, eject!"

"Four has ejected, sending rescue shuttle."

"Third wave destroyed." Kolthas sighed as he relaxed from his tensed position.

"Lrahii Squadron, form up on corvette Banwu, and escort it to the wreckage of the Khar-Selim. Banwu, I want to know what happened."

"Lrahii Four is in the hangar bay. He's hopping mad." Karan chuckled as she reported on the downed pilot. Kolthas grinned, as he mentally thanked her. She had run the whole battle, keeping his people alive, and working in perfect sync with him.

"Right. Get going, Banwu. Lrahiis, look out for more raiders."

The Banwu reached the wreckage soon, and Kolthas watched the salvage corvette begin the hunt for the data recorder. Meanwhile-

"Lrahii Squadron! Above you!" The heavy corvettes angled up and fired, eliminating a smallish fighter.

"Yess! That's five!"

"Nice job, Three."

"Whoah, in the name of- that's a carrier up there, right?"

"Steady, Two. Incoming hostiles, I read two corvettes. Three, Five, track the second. Two, you're with me." The corvettes split up and set up strafing runs on the incoming ships.

"Careful, Lrahiis. Don't get within range of that carrier."

"Yes, ma'am! Aaah! I'm hit!"

"Calm down, Two! Peel out and repair at the Mothership."

"Four's back!"

"Hey, good to see you again, lad!"

"Another group of fighters coming in, prepare- damn, they're fast!"

"Have lock-"

"Eat this, you scumbags!"

"Coming in for landing."

"Copy, Two, guidance systems locking on. Three, roll left!"

"Sweet Sajuuk! Thanks, Fleet Command. That could have been bad."

"Five, pull to the-"

"Banwu has prize, returning to Mothership-"

"Lrahiis, cover fire."

"They're running!"

"Falling back to Mothership."

"Two is repaired and refueled." Kolthas grinned.

"Nice job, Lrahiis. No losses this time. Oh, and Three, you're buying drinks."

"Gladly, sir." Karan spoke to him once again.

"We have the data recorder. Replaying last entry." The holoscreens turned black, and the bridge crew turned to watch and listen.

"This is science vessel Khar-Selim, on the day of the Mothership hyperdrive test. So far, all is normal. Awaiting-"

"Sir, we're picking up a hyperdrive signature."

"But the Mothership isn't supposed to be here for another hour!"

"Sir, I'm picking up multiple signals. They're, ah, they're not ours."

"Well, I know that, you fool! Get me-"

"Sir, we're under fire. Reporting breaches on all decks. They're- they're-"

"Khar-Selim to Mothership! Khar-Selim to Mothership! If you are receiving, abort hyperdrive test! Repeat, abort hyperdrive-" The recording trailed off in a squeal of static and Kharakian screams. Kolthas looked pale.

"Oh, shit. If there's another force penetrating deeper into the system..." The hyperdrive engines thrummed as Karan brought them online.

"Preparing hyperdrives." The holoscreen returned to normal, and Kolthas selected the harvester.

"Alpha, gather everything you can find." He broke the link, and turned to a tech nearby. "Get me Engineering. Tell them to build me five more salvage corvettes." He sighed. "Karan, as soon as we arrive at Kharak, warn the Missile Control Center. I want every planetary defense center online."

Finally, all the corvettes had been produced, the harvester had sucked the area dry, and the hyperdrives were warmed up. Kolthas turned to his executive officer once more.

"Engage them, lad." Karan responded instantly.

"Hyperdrives online. Let's go."


	5. Return to Kharak

Kolthas Naabal sat at his desk as he set up the procedures for hyperspace exit. "Right, all pilots will be briefed on what to do if there_ are _actually enemies attacking Kharak. We'll have to work some more on the hyperdrive calibrations, because we were off last time." Karan sighed.

"And we'll pick up the cryo-trays there." The weary commander sighed as well.

"You know, I'm going to be doing that all the time now. Sighing, that is." He rubbed his face, and seemed surprised to find his flesh there. "Right. You get some sleep, Karan, and I'll be up for just a bit longer." Karan coughed slightly, the synthetic sound echoing strangely.

"Kolthas, I, uh, I don't sleep anymore." He spat.

"Dammit, see? I really need to get some sleep. Good night, Karan. Wake me when we're almost there." He got up to turn out the lights, but then they dimmed themselves. He stood there, in the darkness.

"Uh, Commander, you can go to sleep now." Kolthas shook his head wearily.

"Okay, so you did that. And, Karan, please don't call me Commander. It's a bit much for me. Kolthas is good enough. Thanks, by the way. You did great today." He sat back down in his chair, and fell asleep in just a few minutes.

The lights flicked on a few hours later. Commander Kolthas Naabal grimaced and opened one eye. "Gaah. I suppose that this is how you say 'wake up time'?" Karan laughed softly.

"Well, the other way was a full-blown klaxon." Kolthas cracked his neck, and stood. He sighed and surveyed his rumpled clothing.

"Screw it. I don't care enough to change. Besides-" He winked at a nearby camera, where he was sure Karan was watching. "-it's not private here." He yawned, and he could imagine Karan's scowl.

"I wouldn't-" Kolthas laughed as he cut off the disembodied voice.

"I'm just joking, Karan. Anyway, how long until we drop out of hyperspace?"

"Three minutes. Once we drop out, we'll scramble fighters in case there's any threat to Kharak." Kolthas grinned as he walked out of his office.

"Obviously the fleet is in capable hands. In fact, I might just go back to sleep..." He entered the elevator and rode it up to the bridge. "Right. Karan, how long?" She was silent for a second.

"Twelve seconds, Comma- Kolthas." The engineer-turned-Commander grinned.

"Imagine the looks on their faces when we arr- SWEET SAJUUK!" His jaw dropped as the Mothership exited hyperspace. Karan's voice echoed across the ship.

"Oh my God... Attention, all fighters. Launch, launch, launch. Kilaar Squadron, Lrahii Squadron, prepare for battle." Kolthas couldn't tear his eyes away from the terrible truth that hung in the dead of space. Karan whispered it for them all.

"Kharak is burning... there's nothing left... there's no signals anywhere in the system. Not even beacons... wait! I'm picking up something on the maintenance channel, the cryo-trays- attention! Lrahii and Kilaar squadrons, defend the cryo-trays! They are under attack! It looks like four assault frigates." Kolthas was jolted awake by the newfound attackers.

"Salvage squadron Banwu, steal as many of the attackers' ships as possible! Kilaar, Lrahii squardrons, target assault frigate... gamma. Repeat, target assault frigate gamma."

"Aye, sir."

"Let's give 'em hell!"

"Death to the bastards!"

"They're turning, engaging-"

"Evasive action! Lrahii Three, you're drawing too much fire. Fall back, fall ba-"

"No! There're too many! Wait, what the-"

"We lost Three! Two, cover me!"

"This is squad Banwu. We have captured three frigates."

"Lrahii One here. The last one is targeting-"

"SWEET SAJUUK! NO!" Kolthas fairly screamed as he saw the frigate lock onto a cryo-tray and damage it with plasma bombs. "TAKE THAT SON OF A BITCH DOWN!"

"Lrahii Two! For Kharak!" The frigate exploded into flames at the renewed firepower, but on its death spiral, it slammed into the damaged cryo-tray and they both flared up into a mini-supernova.

"No... no!"

"Cryo-tray 5 - cryo-tray 5 has been destroyed."

"This is Banwu One and Two. We've dropped off the package. Doubling back for the remaining cryo-trays." Kolthas felt a chunk of solid ice form in his gut. He had failed his people. One hundred thousand people... dead... because he wasn't fast enough. Because he wasn't prepared.

"Banwu Three and Four, dropping off package. Doubling back for remaining cryo-trays." Kolthas felt numb. He acknowledged the corvettes. Somehow. He wasn't sure how.

"This is Fleet Command. Lrahii squadron, Kilaar squadron, return to Mothership for repairs."

"Banwu Five and Six, dropping off package. Five is doubling back for the last cryo-tray." Kolthas nearly threw up. The last cryo-tray. There should have been six. One for each salvager. Instead...

"Banwu One, coming in with cryo-tray."

"Assault frigate crewed and launched. Research reports that they are working on reverse engineering a frigate from the design specs. Cryo-tray one docked." Suddenly, Karan's voice seemed closer, and kinder. "Kolthas, I think you ought to see this. It was pulled from the frigate's data logs." She put the image up on the holoscreen, and he watched numbly. The feed seemed from a probe. It shot into the system, and Kolthas watched as a pair of repair corvettes moved to intercept it. They exploded suddenly, and a wing of fighters swept through the fireballs. It changed to a fleet of capital ships moving in system, and opening fire on the Scaffold. It changed again, to show an assault frigate get shot down by the Kharak Missile Defense Center. A few people cheered, until the scene changed again. A carrier rotated to face Kharak, as more missiles streaked up. A voice could be heard through the battle chatter.

"Commence planetary bombardment." The Scaffold exploded. The ships fired their weapons. The surface of Kharak turned from a harsh desert brown to a glowing red and blackened husk as a storm of flames roiled across the surface. "Surface temperature stabilized – casualties estimated ninety-nine percent and rising – requesting clearance to land." The stunned bridge crew watched in horror as Kharak was consumed in a firestorm. A few wept openly. Others muttered prayers. Over it all, a last few words resounded. "Clearance granted. Primary Directive achieved." The screen faded to black. Karan seemed stunned, because she begun to speak, and then fell silent. After a few seconds, she began again.

"We're - we're all that's left. The only survivors of Kharak. The only survivors of galactic genocide." She paused, and then added, "Cryo-trays two, three, and four docked. Cryo-tray six is on its way in." Kolthas watched as the last cryo-tray was maneuvered into the larger bay. After the door closed to protect the last cryo-tray, Karan spoke again. "Five hundred thousand people are secure." Kolthas felt the chunk of ice grow with every word. Five hundred thousand. He had lost one hundred thousand Kharakians. He alone was responsible. Karan couldn't take the blame. Not even the fighters who had been out there attacking the frigate. Kolthas was the Commander. He was the leader. The planner, the general for the survivors. If there weren't enough fighters, or if there weren't the right kind, it was his fault. He buried his face in his hands, his motion mostly hidden from the crew by the holoscreens. All except one. Karan spoke to the entire crew, reporting on the interrogation of the captured frigate crew.

"The captain of the captured frigate claimed to be part of the 'Taiidan Empire'. He claimed that we had violated a four thousand year old treaty forbidding us to develop hyperspace technology. Extermination of our planet was the consequence." She paused. "Subject did not survive interrogation."

Kolthas looked out the viewscreen and stared at the burning planet. His throat was dry, but he tried to speak anyhow. It came out as a rasp, little more than sound, and definitely not words. Karan said it for him.

"There's nothing left for us here. Let's go." With that, they leapt into hyperspace, and Kolthas staggered back to his quarters. He sat, staring at the wall for a few seconds, and then broke down into tears.


	6. Interlude: Broken

After what seemed like hours, he heard a voice. "Kolthas, are you- stupid question." He raised his head somewhat.

"Karan, I killed them." She paused.

"What? Of course not!" He gulped and nodded.

"I did. I should have saved them, I should have done something. If-" Karan's voice seemed tenser.

"Commander Kolthas Naabal, you did not kill the people of Kharak. If we had returned earlier, we would have died as well. It was due to you that we survived." Kolthas laughed. It was tinged with hysteria.

"Oh, no, Karan. I don't care about that! I don't care about Kharak! I just care about one hundred thousand people. Just them. No one else." His laughter turned to sobs. "I should feel something for Kharak, but... I can't. I just can't get past those people in the cryo-tray. I should have saved them, Karan. I should have... but I didn't. And it's my fault. Not yours. You did your job flawlessly. Not Lrahii squadron's fault. They did the best they could. Kilaar squadron? They were up against frigates, Karan. I should have..." He put his head down again, and Karan sighed.

"Kolthas, you didn't know. You can't-" He spat viciously, raising his head once again.

"Dammit, Karan, it doesn't matter! I should have prepared. I could have saved them, Karan." He slammed a fist into his desk. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I know it all too well." She was silent, and suddenly he dug his fingers into his eyes. "Dammit... Qwaar-Jet take me. Karan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you. I - you're my only friend here. I – I'm so sorry." She whispered softly into his ear.

"Kolthas, it's all right. You didn't mean to yell." He slumped.

"Karan, if there's anyone I won't let myself yell at, it's you. It's... not right. I mean, you're-" Her voice was slightly harsher, angrier.

"I'm Fleet Command? I'm a woman? What term, pray tell, would you use to describe me this time? Ooh, how about Saviour of the Kharaki race?" Kolthas paled.

"I-" She cut him off.

"Sajuuk knows that everyone loves me. Everyone cares about me. I'm their Saviour, right? Except no one cares enough to say hello. No one cares enough to think of me as anything but a goddess. I'm chained up in this thrice-damned ship, and no one gives enough of a shit to even give me the time of day! That, and I'm a woman, which apparently makes a difference here! Every single Admiral of this Sajuuk-damned little fleet doesn't care enough to take my advice into consideration, they don't even care enough to give me the time of their meeting! 'Oh, she's Fleet Command, she'll be there anyway! I mean, she's jacked into this Sajuuk-forsaken ship, so...' All I ever get is a 'yes ma'am', or a 'of course, Command', never any 'thanks for the help, Karan, would you like to have tea?' It's driving me insane. With the burning of Kharak beating down on my mind, I'm going to go completely insane and fly us all into a supernova or something! And, of course, they'll all die thinking, 'she's going to save us!' I can't save them all! I can't! I can't even save myself! I can't do anything but hang in this damned room, being everywhere and nowhere at the same time! I can't just shut off the cameras when I see people hug. I can't just shut out the images of people who _can_ touch others. Who enjoy that wonderful gift. It's..." She trailed off, realizing that she had voiced all of that aloud. Luckily, only into the speakers in Kolthas' office. "Oh. Uh, sorry about that, Kol-" He stood up.

"Dammit all."With that, he strode from his office and into the elevator.

"Kolthas, what are you doing?" His facial expression was one of anger and shame.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He punched a button, and the lift descended.

"Why are you going to the core?" He remained silent. The doors opened. His step faltered as he took in the chamber. A sea of wires hung from the ceiling, joining together into one another until finally they plugged into Karan Sjet's back. She hung in the air, clothed in a long flowing smock and surrounded by a hovering ring of medical equipment. It was fairly small, no bottomless chasms to either side of a small walkway, or anything like that. He walked forward until he reached the ring. Her eyes flicked down to him. "Kolthas?" He ducked under the ring of equipment, and reached out to her. There, in the midst of the hope of Kharak, the Mothership that roared through hyperspace, he embraced her. And Karan swore inwardly as she noticed only two percent of her mind processed it.

She looked down at him, confused, angry, scared, and happy. Her arms slowly reached up and wrapped around his back. His chin rested on her shoulder, and she felt the tears soak through her shirt and onto her flesh. She drank in the moment, the feel of his arms around her. The touch of another Kharaki, something that she had been deprived of. Kolthas murmured gently into her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Karan. I-" She clutched at his clothing as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Don't be." _Three percent_, her mind told her. "Kolthas, I – you don't know how much this..." Her words trailed off as her emotions surged. "It's just... with everything, I've been all alone. I've..." He nodded once.

"You told me. I'm sorry, Karan, that I didn't notice it before. I never thought to – well, you know all that. There's really no excuse for us, Karan. I'm so sorry." She finally did cry. _Five percent._

"You know what really pisses me off?" He pulled back somewhat to dry her eyes clumsily. She smiled at him weakly, in thanks. "All this emotion: confusion, anger, fear, relief, and it still only takes up five percent of my processing power." He grinned at her.

"Heh. So, if I do something that'll cause nineteen times the emotional response, we'll be torn apart by the energies of hyperspace?" She grinned back, showing even white teeth.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, though. Wanna try it?" He shook his head wryly.

"Nah. It'd be interesting, though, for the few seconds before everyone dies." She smiled, and then her smile faded somewhat.

"Thanks, Kolthas. I'm..." She searched for the right word. "I'm alone. Despite the whole fleet being under my watch, there's no one to talk to. Except you. So, thank you." He touched her cheek gently with the back of one hand.

"Well, I'm alone here, myself. Maybe that's why we get along so well." She laughed.

"Maybe. Oh, Kolthas, we'll be dropping out of hyperspace in twenty minutes." He sighed.

"Damn. Karan, if you ever-" She nodded, the wires bobbing behind her.

"Thank you." He slipped out of her arms, and ducked under the ring of medical equipment once more. Turning, he sketched her a quick salute before heading into the elevator once more.


	7. Great Wastelands

The Mothership dropped out of hyperspace, and Kolthas called out orders quickly. "Righto. Engineering, start work on a Resource Controller and another harvester. Lrahii squadron, escort Alpha out. Kilaar, set up a perimeter. Hratu group, hang tight. Nothing on my scopes." The frigate group acknowledged, somewhat reluctantly. They had been itching to prove themselves and rid the ships of the taint that they carried. Karan whispered into Kolthas' ear as the Controller left the hanger.

"Controller Nrawo is heading out. Harvester Beta is almost ready as well." He nodded.

"Thanks, Karan." Harvester Beta popped out of the assemblers a few seconds later. "Righto. Alpha and Beta, get harvesting, and drop it off at the Nrawo. I'm sure you know all that, though." Suddenly, one of the techs spun. Karan said it before him, though.

"Picking up an unknown energy signature. It's moving fast, and..." A large horseshoe-shaped craft descended in front of the Mothership and turned. Kolthas grinned.

"Hwaah. It's all shiny." Karan spoke crisply.

"Ambassador heading out." The weapon-less heavy corvette flew out to meet the vessel.

"Approaching – wait! We have lost control and are being drawn in. There seems to be some sort of activity inside-" The signal cut off as the ambassador landed in a hanger bay. Kolthas held his breath. Suddenly, the ambassador reappeared, and the comm system crackled to life.

"We are the Bentusi, and we welcome you among the space-faring cultures. The Unbound. The resources you collect are of value to us. They will serve as an acceptable medium for trade. We have equipped your ambassador with an exchange unit as a gesture of goodwill. Please, feel free to trade for technology you require." The ambassador reappeared, and started back towards the Mothership. Karan spoke softly.

"Prepare quarantine chambers." After about ten minutes of quarantine, the exchange unit was activated. Kolthas whistled as he looked through the list. Most of the technology they had already either developed or reverse-engineered, but his eye caught one that he hadn't seen before.

"Karan, patch me through to the Bentusi vessel, will you? Thanks. Bentusi vessel, my name is Kolthas Naabal. I'd like to ask about the Ion Cannon technology you're willing to trade. You're asking five hundred units of resources, but I think that's a bit high." The line was silent, but then the collective-voice of the Bentusi began to laugh.

"Never in all our years have we haggled with new trading partners! Your spirit is strong. Perhaps it is too high. How about four-fifty?" Kolthas grinned.

"Four-twenty-five." The Bentusi were silent for a second.

"Four-twenty-five it is. Transmitting design specs to your vessel." Kolthas nodded to one of the techs nearby, and Karan spoke up.

"Sending resources over to the Bentusi vessel via beacon pod." Kolthas watched as a small blip indicating the beacon pod zoomed out of the Mothership and toward the Bentusi vessel. The magnetic field caught the package and brought it into a nearby hanger bay. The comm line crackled to life with the voice of the Bentusi.

"Thank you for your purchase. However, Turanic Raiders, servants of the Taiidan, are approaching. We are a pacifistic people, so to minimalize bloodshed, we must depart before they arrive. All that moves is easily heard in the void. We will listen for you. Good luck, Kolthas Naabal and vessel." With that, a golden sheet of energy washed over the ship, and they were gone into hyperspace. Kolthas grimaced.

"Turanic Raiders? This is just my week."

"All right, lads, get cranking out. We've got a whole bunch of extra resources that we can use, and I want 'em all put into heavy corvettes." Kolthas listened at the engineer on the other end responded.

"All right, sir, but it'll take time." He shrugged.

"That we don't have. Get cracking." He broke the link and surveyed the field of battle. Already the blips representing the raider ships were closing on the Mothership. He grinned and spoke quietly.

"Well, Karan, ready for some target practice?" He could practically hear her smirk.

"Maybe. It really depends on whether it's practice or just shooting frogs in a barrel." He opened a channel to Kilaar and Lrahii squadrons.

"All right. We've got enemies coming in on multiple vectors, and you lads are the guards. Open fire when in range. However, keep dancing, and if you're badly damaged, fall back to the Mothership. I don't want to lose anyone." Karan cut in softly as he reached for a second group of fighters.

"Manni Squadron at half strength. There's still another five corvettes that need to show up." Kolthas shook his head.

"No time. Manni squadron, same thing. You'll be bolstered by incoming reinforcements, though. That isn't an excuse to get cocky and die, got it?" The chorus of affirmatives echoed briefly, and then Lrahii and Kilaar squadrons opened fire.

"This is Kilaar Two, taking heavy fire, I'm – AAAUGH!" A fireball blossomed briefly as a scout exploded.

"Damn. Kilaar Six, falling back. I've been hit badly."

"Lrahii Two here; Six, they're still coming after you. I'm moving in to intercept."

"Much appreciated, Two."

"Waahooo!"

"Keep the chatter down, Lrahii Five."

"Six, Six, there's one hanging on you- oh, Sajuuk!"

"This is Kilaar Five. Six is down. Repeat-"

"Ejected?"

"No. He was..."

"Come on, Five, there's still work to do."

"This is Lrahii One, my armour's just a memory! I'm coming in for repairs."

"One, roll to the left! You've got a bogey setting up a shot."

"Oh, hell, more missiles."

"All right, they're gone. Get ready for- Command! Command, are you reading this?" Kolthas' eyes narrowed as he surveyed the situation. A group of Ion Array frigates had jumped into space mere meters from behind the Mothership.

"Yeah, we're seeing it, all right. Banwu group, start going after the frigates. Karan, you ready to go?" The turrets mounted on the Mothership's hull swiveled to track the frigates.

"Ready. Firing in three, two, one!" The shots dented and pitted the frigates, drawing their attention from the slower and more vulnerable salvage corvettes. Karan cried out as the first ion beam hit the Mothership. She hurriedly spoke before anyone else could. "Don't worry. It's just a really crazy feeling. I'm okay." Kolthas watched, tense, as the salvage corvettes slipped around the ion beams and took over the controls of the raider ships.

"Right. Lrahiis, Kilaars, watch out. I'm seeing a pretty big blip coming up, so pull back. It's probably the carrier for this little ragtag fleet."

"Banwu One and Two, coming in with package."

"Mayday, mayday, this is Banwu Six! I'm being ripped apart here! Help-"

"Hratu group, return fire! Buy him time to-"

"Too late. He's gone."

"This is Banwu Five. I've locked down part of the controls of this monster, but right now we're just spinning in space. Could use some help."

"Hratu Three, opening fire on remaining hostile frigate."

"Hratu Two, locking on plasma bombs."

"Hratu One, mass drivers opening up."

"Banwu Three and Four, dropping off package."

"Engineering, get another salvage corvette through the assemblers."

"Attention, Command, this is Lrahii Two. Enemy carrier is moving in. It's escorted by two ion frigates." Kolthas cursed silently.

"All right. Banwus One through Four, get ready to snatch the escorts."

"Ion Array frigate recrewed and launched."

"Have it join group Hratu. Same with the others."

"Hratu Four, moving under own power. Opening fire on carrier."

"Hratus One through Three, we just finished off the last ion frigate behind the Mothership. Moving to engage the carrier."

"Hratu Five, clearing hanger."

"Banwus, jump 'em."

"Going in hot."

"Banwu Seven, going to assist Five."

"Ahh, good. I'm getting dizzy over here."

"Can it, Five. I'm wasting good down-time saving your bum."

"Can it, both of you."

"Banwu Two, taking fire. It's nothing serious."

"Banwu Two, down fifteen. That should take you out of the firing arc."

"Hratu Six, all lights green, going to help Five."

"The carrier's running! Take it down, now!"

"Banwu Five and Seven, dropping off package."

"Lrahii squadron, Kilaar squadron, take out that carrier, now!"

"Thought you'd forgotten us, Commander."

"Damn! We just took a nasty hit to the bridge. We're good, but we're going to have to pull back for repairs."

"Affirmative, Hratu Five. You've done your job. Lock on to the guidance beacon, and I'll get you back safely."

"Thanks, Fleet." A fireball erupted in space, and the carrier was no more.

"Hah! Got him."

"Nice job, Hratu group. Lrahii, Kilaar squadrons, fall back to the Mothership to repair and refuel."

"Banwu One and Two, making delivery."

"All right. Make a pit stop, Two."

"No problem."

"Hratu Seven, clearing hanger."

"This is Harvester Alpha, we've sucked this place dry." Kolthas massaged his neck wearily.

"All right. Hey, speaking of which, where'd Manni squadron – oh." He grinned sheepishly as the dots representing Manni squadron winked brightly around the harvesters. "Thanks, Karan. I completely missed that. All right. Five of you Manni lads split off and form Gaanl squadron." That meant that his current forces were fifteen heavy corvettes, six salvage corvettes, five scouts, three assault frigates, and four -

"Hratu Eight, recrewed and ready to kick – it's over?" - five ion array frigates.

"Hey, Kilaar squadron, I'm going to retire your ships. Don't take it personally, but you lads are going to get bashed if we go up against more missiles. You wanna fly heavies?"

"Kilaar One, coming in for a landing."

"Nuh uh, man. I'm getting my grubby little fingers on one first." Karan sighed as the scout pilots jostled for space.

"That worked almost too well, Kolthas." He grinned.

"What can I say? I understand the pilot psyche. If it's fast, they'll go for it. If it'll keep 'em alive, it's brand new, and it's cool, they can't wait to get in it."


	8. Interlude: Small Children

The next morning, Kolthas tiredly awoke to find himself staring straight at his clock. "Kolthas," he heard Karan's voice, annoyed yet kind, "you have a meeting in six minutes."

The commander shrugged and pulled himself up. "What's it about again?"

"We still need to decide what to do with the captured Taidanii crews, and whether or not to continue our course concerning ship-building."

Kolthas grunted. "You mean another fight between Admirals Riif-Sa and Paktu?" He spat, annoyed at the mere thought of the two. "I hate hearing their bickering about 'fighter vs. capital ship' topics. No matter what, they're always on about it." A pause, and then he sat up straight and grinned. "Karan, let them know that I'll be down in a minute, and that Riif-Sa and Paktu can gear up for their fight to the death."

Karan Sjet hesitated. "What?"

"It's easy," Kolthas explained. "We just let Riif-Sa and Paktu fight it out, and whoever wins gets spaced."

"I don't think they'll go for it."

"Too bad." The white-maned Kharaki sighed. "It was a good idea, too." He stood and looked down at his wrinkled civilian clothes. "Ah, screw it. Tell them I'll be down in a minute, Karan."

When he arrived, he found the two admirals, as usual fighting with each other. Kolthas glared and coughed. "Ahem. Do you mind?"

They turned, slightly startled. Admiral Riif-Sa found his voice first. "Uh, commander?"

"Yes. Sit down. The meeting's at order and whatnot. Anyway, first item on the list. Taidanii crews. We maroon them on the first planet on our path."

The assembled staff sat in shock, until one junior officer piped up warily, "Uh, commander, shouldn't they face some sort of cons-"

"No. Next question?" He relented, seeing the shocked and terrified face of the younger Kharaki. "Look, son, you'd be right, but you're trying to punish them. There's no point to that. If we punish them, all we do is make them hate us more. They won't regret what they did, and even if they did, it wouldn't change anything. No, the best option is to leave them on the first habitable planet and forget them. They can't hurt us anymore."

"Commander, that leaves the concerns on the makeup of the fleet-"

Kolthas cut Admiral Riif-Sa off quietly. "Admiral, I've already told you. I'm not going to commit to one philosophy or another. Our heavy corvettes have the power to cut other fighters apart, and frigates or destroyers can't do that. Similarly, heavy corvettes can't expect to go up against frigates or destroyers without heavy, heavy losses. Any loss is too much of a waste, gentlemen.

"Besides, must I remind you this is a _peaceful _expedition? There are no other uses for a destroyer than to destroy. I want to keep the fleet maintained with enemy ships. That way, we can not only keep the fleet at battle-ready status, but we don't have to waste resources on capital ships that could be better served building _peaceful_ vessels. Science vessels. Prefabricated buildings. Things that we can use when we reach Hiigara." Kolthas watched the two Admirals open their mouths, and smiled viciously. "And, if the subject is breached again, I'm spacing whoever brings it up."

The silence was beautiful as Kolthas leaned back in his chair. "You're all dismissed. Go do something useful."

As the last officer filed out, he heard Karan's laugh behind him. "You're more like a babysitter than a military commander."

"That's what I feel like, Karan." Kolthas sighed. "Ah, Sajuuk, why me? I can't stand these silly meetings. I mean, it's not like they actually accomplish anything."

"They do, you know. A lot of decisions are made in meetings."

"Yeah, pointless ones." Kolthas shrugged, and felt the strain. "Ah. There's that stress from yesterday catching up with me. Well, what did we find out from the Turanic ships?"

Karan paused. "We found the fleet that destroyed Kharak." Kolthas nearly fell off his chair in surprise as she continued. "The Turanic raiders were working for them. The Taidanii fleet is currently hiding in a deep-space asteroid belt near here. They're badly wounded, Kolthas, but from all indications, there are at least three super-capital ships still operational."

Kolthas picked himself up and snarled slightly out the window, at the blackness of space. "Karan, have you ever wanted to be a pirate?"


End file.
